Poor Reiji
by Namine1987
Summary: Someone steals Reiji's china collection.


For the Second Sakamaki son spending many hours at school studying subjects that he was already knowledgeable in and even more spent peering over ancient tomes and papers within his lab had left the pure blood feeling weary. Reiji had been expending every spare second he could manage into constant research for a new poison. Mixing together chemicals and other herbal mixtures he was determined to make this new experiment the strongest yet. But to Reiji it seemed that no matter how diligently he worked other menial tasks got in the way, and in turn caused his progress to fall short.

"I cannot allow this to keep happening." he mumbled to himself, removing his glasses to rub a hand over his bleary eyes. "This new experiment is of the utmost importance and must take precedence over any other task from now on."

Coming upon that conclusion was much easier said than done, and he knew that. Without his supervision the household would inevitably fall to ruin. Not to mention the fact that without his direction his brothers would run rampant, and Reiji refused to let anyone think lowly of the Sakamaki name due to the ill actions of his brothers.

Walking slowly through darkened hallways of the mansion, Reiji sighed. "Perhaps some tea will improve my mood." As he made his way down the stairs and toward the kitchen, he could already hear the ruckus within the room he was headed towards. Upon entering the kitchen he narrowed crimson eyes at the sight that welcomed him.

"What is going on here?" Reiji demanded. Suddenly the small blonde woman turned quickly at the voice in the doorway with a gasp. However, the other presence in the room, just clutched his stuffed toy closer to himself as he continued to glare daggers at the girl.

"Reiji-san, I-I am so sorry for the mess, Kanato-kun wanted me to prepare pudding for him, but..-"

"But she is such a clumsy woman and her slow pace caused her to spill my pudding all over the floor, and nearly splatter Teddy!" said the purple haired boy, effectively cutting her off.

"I do not care to hear of the events that lead to this conclusion. Just clean it up." Reiji cut in before either one could oppose. Moving past the sticky mess on the floor, he continued about his business. Preparing the water and tea leaves. Reiji moved the items with care to a silver tray, readying them to take his tea elsewhere. When he turned around the mess was still smeared across the floor, however there was only one other occupant in the room with himself.

"Komori Yui, where is Kanato?" looking the young woman in the eyes, and awaiting a response. The blonde looked around confused.

"He was just here."

"Of course, please continue to clean up the mess." Reiji answered, picking up the tray, he diverted his path away from the mess on the floor, and passed through the doorway. Making his way to ascend the stairs and head back to his private room.

However within Reiji's room Kanato had taken it upon himself to "punish" Reiji, for even daring to think that he would help to clean up that silly girl's mess. Opening up every last cabinet and removing all of the silverware within, Kanato worked quickly. Once emptying the last piece into the large box and making sure the cabinet doors were closed. Kanato and the box vanished instantly.

Entering the room, and placing the silver tray upon a table Reiji's mind was wandering back to his experiment. "Perhaps if I mix it a different way, the chemicals will cause a bigger reaction?" The pure blood mused to himself as he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea. Slowly sipping the hot liquid Reiji let his eyes close for a second, savoring the taste and aroma. As he inhaled once more, his eyes instantly shot open. Someone had been in his room. He could feel the slight lingering presence and a scent that didn't belong. Sitting forward within his chair, crimson eyes roved around the room. Finally landing on the many cabinets where his silverware collection resided. Or had resided.

Standing promptly from his seat, Reiji made his way across the room. Inspecting the cabinets and finding every last piece of his collection gone.

"Kanato." he growled lowly. Removing his glasses and attempting to rub the tension pounding through his head, he teleported himself to his lab instantly. Standing in front of the immense work table, Reiji grabbed for a small beaker with purple liquid inside. Lifting it to the light, he gently swirled the concoction around. This was an older poison of his, one that he had been making minor adjustments to for a while. By adding a few more materials it would be ready for what the vampire had in mind. Reaching, pouring, grinding and mixing, he worked hastily. Using the flint to ignite a small flame, he placed the beaker over the heat and watched intently as the mixture turned from purple to light blue. Soon it began to bubble, thicken and lighten in color. Reiji's lips lifted slowly into a smirk as he watched the reactions taking place. It was almost done. He removed the mixture from the heat and added the tiniest amount of pink liquid from a vial. Once again swirling the contents, Reiji grinned even wider.

"Its ready, now all that is left is to put the rest of my planning into motion." Pouring the poison into a clean container, Reiji pocketed the vial and once again and made his way back towards the kitchen, container in hand. This time upon arrival there was no mayhem to be taken care of. The young woman had even done a fairly decent job of ridding the floor of the mess. He may even have to reward her. But not now. Not with this particular concoction. While he was eager to have many subjects to try his experiments, this one was made precisely with the younger vampire in mind. Setting the container from his lab aside, Reiji worked on another task. Mixing, pouring and adding ingredients to a large bowl, he then reached for the new mixture, dumping it into the bowl with the rest of the ingredients. He slowly stirred everything together as to not spill any onto the tiled counter tops. Carefully he poured the creation into a bowl and summoned a familiar to call upon Kanato and bring him to the dining room.

Kanato arrived promptly, scowl ever present upon his face. "What do you want?" the younger vampire demanded.

"I have taken it upon myself to prepare you some pudding." Reiji answered calmly, face showing no more than his normal indifference.

Smugly Kanato lifted the spoon to his mouth, depositing a large bite onto his tongue. Suddenly he spluttered, pudding flying everywhere. Crimson eyes narrowed watching the reaction.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kanato screeched.

Smirk taking over his features, Reiji answered.

"I made you pudding. However this pudding is special, it will continue to coat the surface of your tongue effectively drying out said organ until it shrivels into nothing." Pace slow, Reiji stepped towards his younger brother. "Hmm...how unfortunate for you would it be to never enjoy your sweets again?"

Glaring at the bespectacled man before him, Kanato screamed, "YOU FIX THIS NOW!"

Reiji's tone and face taking on the demeanor of amusement. "I would be happy to oblige, as you see I do have an antidote." Pulling the small vial from his pocket, holding it up for the other to see. "However I believe there is a matter of payment. If you want this fixed you WILL bring back my possessions." Startled gasps and sounds were all that came from the other occupant.

"Time is dwindling, the choice is yours?"


End file.
